


Shirt

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (More tags in the notes), (kinda?), (that is mentioned like once but I'm not sorry), Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caught, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Fluffy Ending, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: When a certain Tsukishima Kei is an omega and goes into heat a bit early, he has to improvise and ends up in a situation he didn't expect.Or,it's just me writing something that isn't DabiHawks for once and it's super smutty, so love me?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 15
Kudos: 453
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it when someone falls unconscious mid-sex and the other continues the act, then don't read this, you've been warned. xxx

Kei cannot believe the audacity of his heat.

It shouldn’t be due for another week, but for some reason, and that reason isn’t his mate’s rut either, it’s here early, and now he’s suffering.

He’s wearing his mate’s shirt, inhaling the comfort smell. He already fucked himself with a knotting dildo, but it’s not the same as the sweet, sweet cum his alpha would give him. He whines on the 8-inch vibe he’s been riding for the last hour or so, his slick making a mess on the carpet.

“Tet-chan, Tet-chan, Tet-chan…” he keeps mewling as he rides the vibe meaninglessly. His body yearns for the alpha dick, and his alpha dick is currently at work.

He hates days like this. How he’s finished with his schoolwork early so he’s stuck home without the relief he  _ needs _ .

“Tet-chan, need your cock, fuck…” he whines as he grinds his hips in figure eights, desperate to have  _ something warm _ inside him.

“Well, that was a show I was not expecting…”

Kei’s head shoots towards the source of the sound of his mate’s voice. He forgot that he was in the living room area of their small apartment, fucking himself with the useless toys. He wants to hide and nest because his alpha caught him playing with some toys.

“You smell so fucking delectable, Tsukki,” Tetsurou’s voice sounds like he’s far too gone already, and he wants to wreck his omega.

“Wet for you, always wet for my alpha,” Kei whines, his omega already submitting to the abundance of the alpha pheromones his mate is exuding.

“You’re wearing  _ my _ shirt too,” Tetsurou growls, taking a step towards him from the doorway.

It’s a nice shirt that's got too many cumstains on now. Kei might have come at least five times wearing this shirt that smelt like his alpha, the only consolation he got when he was lonely and didn’t have an alpha’s dick to give him the knot.

“Tet-chan, I need you, please!” Kei whines, rolling his hips down against the vibe. “Need your cock, need it, please, please!”

“You think begging is all you need to do, you little slut?” Tetsurou grins. “All I see is a disobedient little pup who used toys without my permission.”

“Couldn’t help it. Heat came too early. Was not prepared,” he begs, tears flowing from his eyes. “Needed something to distract me when you weren’t here, please…”

“On your knees.”

Kei gets on his knees and has his wrists behind him as Tetsurou’s cock is finally presented to him. He parts his mouth, moaning and coming undone when his alpha’s cock is shoved deep down his throat. It makes him happy to be used by his mate, who is angry from his disobedience, and the fact that he got pleasure spots at the back of his throat doesn’t help as his alpha ploughs into his throat. He mewls and gags like the slut he is, relaxing his throat and allowing all of his alpha’s length to slide down, so much that it’s getting hard for him to breathe. He knew what he was getting himself into, and his slick is pooling so much it’s almost reaching his knees.

“Fuckin’ tight,” his alpha sounds pleased as he continues to plough into his throat, making him come once more. “Your throat feels so good, but I can’t wait to fuck your tight cunt. I know you are loose enough for my knot, babe. I know you’ve prepped yourself for my cock.”

Kei wants to reply to that. Wants to be a good boy and say yes, yes he’s been prepping his slutty cunt for his alpha’s cock. But the sweet obstruction in his throat makes it impossible for him to make any sounds apart from mewling and choking like the cock slut he is.

“Bet you slutted your way around before you got me as your alpha, yeah?” his alpha asks in a rhetorical way. “But you can’t get more than one cock now. It’s only _ me _ who gets to fuck you like this.”

Kei doesn’t want to say his alpha is wrong. Seeing his alpha so worked up is something else. It’s something he likes to do, goading his alpha into fucking him so hard it will hurt everywhere when he wakes up every morning of his heat, just to be fucked raw once more.

When he’s pushed onto the carpet after his third orgasm, he almost screeches from how good it feels when his alpha’s cock-tip hits his prostate dead-on. He comes from the sheer force of the pleasure alone, surprising both of them. But the alpha doesn’t stop at all; if anything, he goes even faster, chasing after his own pleasure.

“Well, well, I guess you’re just up for more, yeah?” his alpha purrs out, not slowing down his pace whatsoever. “You were being a good boy after all. Waiting for my knot to fatten up inside that tight ass of yours.”

“Need my alpha,” Kei whimpers, his eyes straining to be kept open, wanting to see his mate’s lust-blown amber eyes, and when their eyes meet, he has to fight off an orgasm.

Kuroo Tetsurou looks too sexy when he’s about to knot, and Kei will die from it if nothing else kills him. The way Kei’s alpha’s face twists from pleasure makes Kei come just before the knot, and again when his alpha knots him up.

“Alpha…?” he’s confused when he hears a low growl. They’re both secure, and there isn’t another alpha he’s been around.

“Can’t—”

Kei screeches from how hard he comes from the sensation of being bitten where their mating mark is, renewing the scent marks. His head hits the floorboard, endless moans leaving his orgasm-battered body.

“Fuck, you actually came so quick after the last one,” his alpha growls in a possessive way, his eyes glowing with pride. “ _ I _ made you come.”

“Only you, only you,” Kei whimpers, his hole needing more than just one knot from his alpha. “Need to be bred more. Need to be full of our pups—”

“Is that it, Kei-chan?” his alpha growls again, few pumps of his release sluicing against Kei’s already abused prostate. “You want to bear our pups so bad, you decided to go on a heat early?”

“Need you,” he whines the phrase he’s been repeating since his alpha came back home. “Need you all the time. All the way.”

  
  


When the knot goes down, Kei mewls from how his alpha thrusts against his prostate again, until his cock fattens up all the way. Kei can’t count the number of times he’s come from the previous round, but it feels like that his alpha won’t stop until his belly is nice and round from all the cum he’s dumped inside. Make sure he’s going to have their pups by the time his heat is over.

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Kei whines when his abused prostate is prodded against over and over again, and when his dick gets hard despite the sexual exhaustion, he notices how the shirt he’s got on is wrinkled and  _ stained with his own cum _ . He can tell just how much his scent is mingled with his alpha’s and that thought gets his cock to weep out some pre pathetically so.

“That’s right, baby crow,” his alpha reminds him. “You’re desperate enough for my cock, you fucked yourself wearing my clothes, and now you’re being fucked  _ while _ wearing it. Do you like that, baby?”

Each word is accentuated by a thrust of his hips, and Kei can’t think of a proper answer. All he wants is his alpha’s cock to breed him, knot him up once more.

And over and over again until the only thing he can think about is being bred.

“Please…”

Kei knows that his suppressants came with the Pill option. There’s no way in hell this heat would be some fluke and allow him to bear his mate’s pups.

But he wants that to happen. He’s in the last year of his college, with the Sendai Frogs, and he knows that once the season ends, he can just take a break until he can think about his future all proper. 

_ I want to start a family with my mate _ , Kei realises with a blush that isn’t his heat blush _. I really do want this. I know this isn’t just my heat hormones talking _ .

“Yeah, Kei-chan?” his alpha isn’t provoking him right now, he knows this. He’s just being a typical alpha who just came back home to his mate who started his heat early.

Horny and ready to breed the willing omega.

“I need your knot, please…” Kei begs with what’s remaining of his thinking brain cells.

“You want it, baby crow?” his alpha rasps, bending his knees and hooking his ankles over his own shoulders. “You want my cock deep inside your ass, so far up you feel it…” he mewls when his alpha’s hand reaches where a bulge is in his stomach from how  _ deep _ he’s reached. “… right here?”

Kei doesn’t know what kind of sound he just made but he’s sure everyone in the apartment complex just heard him when he comes hard, staining the shirt even more. His throat is already feeling sore from all the screaming he did from coming hard, but his body wants _ more _ . He can’t help but agree, his heat switch on. He mewls and whimpers as his mate ploughs harder and faster into his overused hole, a cry punched out of his lungs when he’s filled up, knot flared at the entrance.

“Gonna make sure not a single drop leaves your ass, my baby crow,” the possessive pronoun makes Kei swoon, so to speak.

“Yours. Your baby crow,” Kei agrees, this position making it uncomfortable. 

As if reading his mind, his mate slides his legs down to his own waist and wraps it around himself. The loss of elevation makes Kei sigh from relief, and when his alpha’s knot deflates, he’s whisked off to their bathroom.

  
  


And by ‘whisked off’, Kei means that once the initial pain in his ass is gone from being in the warm bathwater for an hour, the water is drained for some fun time. His arms are braced against one edge of the tub as his alpha’s tongue laps at his puffy hole.

“You taste so fuckin’ good, Kei-chan,” his alpha purrs, pointed tongue teasing the rim before finally pushing inside.

He mewls from the sensation of that long, deceptive tongue entering him. He’s somewhat loose from being fucked so many times already, and he wonders what his mate—

He comes when his mate’s fingertips prod against his perineum, nudging at his prostate from the outside as that deceitful tongue-tip prods against his prostate from the inside. It’s not fair how long and talented his mate’s tongue is, and it’s also not fair how sensitive he is during his heats and his alpha is using it against him.

“The way you clench around my tongue so fucking delectable, baby crow,” his alpha praises him, making him feel less grumpy about it. “You always milk my cock so nice too, yeah?”

“You think dirty talk will get you somewhere when I’ve regained some of my rationale from being knotted twice?” Kei tries to counter.

He gets three of his mate’s fingers inside his ass instead, and he just mewls when the three becomes four.

They’ve done this before, this dangerous game of tugs.

It usually ends with Kei being demolished by his mate, and the prey instincts he has loves it.

“I wouldn’t push it if I were you,” his alpha warns with a growl.

He lets out a feeble growl of his own. “Well, you aren’t doing a great job at—”

Kei comes when his mate’s thumb joins the rest of the fingers and slams inside, right against his swollen prostate. He mewls and tastes his own tears as he gets fisted hard by his mate, the sensation absolutely  _ fanatical _ .

He’s been fisted before, and he enjoyed it. He enjoys it now more than ever because his heat hormones came back, and it must be affecting his alpha worse than his alpha pheromones are to Kei. His alpha just thrusts his fist in and out of him, growling in that possessive way the omega loves so much. Every time the knuckles grace his prostate, he can feel his slick drooling onto the bathtub. He comes again within minutes, and his heated body needs more. He claws at the bathtub, and when his mate’s hand leaves his hole, he whimpers from the loss.

“Shh… it’s okay, baby crow,” his alpha croons, his leaking cock-tip rubbing against his slick home, their fluids mixing together. “Said I was gonna make sure you bear my pup, yeah?”

“ _ Our  _ pups?” Kei wonders out loud, realising it too late.

“Yeah,” his alpha’s fat cock-tip presses inside.  _ “Ours _ .”

Kei comes again, sobbing from the pressure against his prostate when his alpha starts to plough into him again. He’s sore, inhumanely so, but his instincts say they have to keep going. Keep going for their future pups.

So, he parts his legs as far as the bathtub will allow, taking his alpha’s cock in like a good boy, like a good omega. He sobs and keeps clenching around his alpha’s cock, wanting that knot.

“Gonna knot you now,” his mate rasps into his ear, and that’s all he needs before coming dry.

True to his words, his alpha’s knot flares to life, and he mewls from the overstimulation and hypersensitivity.

///

Next day isn’t any better.

Kei is grateful how his mate’s workplace is lenient with emergency heat leaves. 

Currently cuddling after first few rounds of sex, Kei is sated for now, nibbling on the cereal his mate is feeding him. He isn’t exactly the cooking type, but when needed, Kuroo Tetsurou can cook stuff that are easy but delicious.

Of course, that doesn’t mean Kei’s mouth wants something else in it.

“Your scent just thickened,” his mate chuckles, putting the bowl away. “Do you want my cock, baby crow?”

Kei huffs and pushes his mate down the sofa they were sat on, and scoots down to undo the strings of his stupid black joggers with his teeth. He then tugs the stupid garments down and frees his mate’s erection. 

He does not waste any time before lapping at the precum, his omega instincts pleased by the taste of his alpha. He continues to lap at it until the entire bulbous head is slick with the pre, and that’s when he swallows around the entire length at one go.

It’s a hard feat, since his mate is big even by the alpha standards. He chokes and sputters, trying to swallow around the sluicing head, but before he can do anything, his hair gets fisted.

“Fuck, you just live to serve your alpha, don’t you?” his alpha hisses, thrusting his hips up slowly. “You just wanna be a fucking slut for your alpha, that’s what. Have your holes used by me so you know the true meaning of pleasure.”

If Kei could talk, he’d tell his mate that he loves having his cock down his throat almost as much as he loves it up his ass. He loves Kuroo Tetsurou’s cock more than anything else. He wishes he could just sit on that fat cock all day long and warm it for his mate. Be a good boy and let the other fuck him whenever he pleased.

“You’re leaking again, my dear crow,” Kuroo whispers. “You’re so ready for me from me fucking your throat.”

Kei comes from how sexually charged that voice is, and when he’s hauled up by his throat, he mewls, his cock pathetically hard again.

“I think I was waiting for an answer, baby crow?” his alpha growls. 

“Daddy, please knot me again,” Kei can’t find any other words to say. It’s like his heat-affected brain cannot think of anything else.

So, when he’s on all-four, he mewls from being filled so forcefully, letting his alpha mount him in the traditional position. He can feel just how deep his alpha is reaching, and when his alpha’s hand is on the spot at his belly where the cockhead is jackrabitting into, he comes again with a shrill cry.

“Such a cute little cry you just let out, baby crow,” his mate rasps out. “Gonna make you feel even better.”

“Please, please make me feel better,” Kei mewls.

“You can feel it, yeah?” his alpha growls in his ear. “My cock breaching your little womb.”

“Want it, want your cock to fill me up,” he whines this time, feeling pathetic. “Need your cum, need it to—”

Kei screeches when his alpha’s cock rams so deep inside, he can’t help but bite down into his own arm to muffle his sounds. By now, he’s sure everyone in the apartment complex knows he’s in heat since he tends to be… vocal.

“I’m making you mine, Kei-chan,” Kei whimpers when his mate ploughs in so deep, he can feel his consciousness slipping from overstimulation. 

“Feeling you so deep,” he mewls, clawing at the floorboard. “Want to feel your knot again, please, alpha—”

And he gets what he needs,  _ deserves _ , and he passes out from being bred so much, an orgasm forced out of him as well.

  
  


… he comes to, feeling someone,  _ Kuroo-san _ , fucking into his sore, abused prostate. He whines from the oversensitivity, but at least he’s on top of his alpha this time. He has his alpha drilling into him from under, and he never felt so much better. He mewls and whines every time that cock-tip hits the bundle of nerves deep inside him. He comes a couple more times before his alpha fills him up in this position.

“You’ve quieted down,” Kei mutters once his sanity returns from being bred twice.

“It’s hard to keep being vocal when your mate is so… demanding,” his mate chuckles. “It’s cute how you want to have a child with me.”

“It’s cute how you’re taking me seriously when I’m surviving on one heat brain cell,” Kei huffs, trying to deflect it.

“You can take some time off once the season ends, yeah?” Tetsurou wraps his arms around his waist. “We can discuss if you want to come off the Pill so we can actually start a family together.”

“Are you asking me to marry you?” he tilts his head to the side.

“I’m not—yeah, I guess I basically am,” his Tetsurou’s face matches the shade of his lips’ colour. “I want you to be my lawful husband.”

“How awful that we’re both naked when I’m about to say yes to the worst proposal ever in the history of proposals,” Kei jokes.

“It makes the celebration times better,” his mate, fiancé, deflects. “Any other silly words from soon-to-be Kuroo Kei?”

“Yes, you’re the idiot here,” Kei giggles as he dips his head down to kiss his _ fiancé’s  _ lips, still waiting for his knot to go down.

And the celebratory sex feels better than any other heat sex rounds he’s had with his lovely feline idiot.


End file.
